After Breaking Dawn
by VampirelastingFiore
Summary: Nessie's foster brother, Gerrard, has never taste human blood since his transformation 50 years ago. As he finds Anna, the monster inside him has woken up and wanted to kill her so badly. Did the Cullens willing to sacrifice themselves for Gerrard?
1. Chapter 1  Terjaga

Some of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfict as a dedication to her, one of my favorite author EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**AFTER BREAKING DAWN**

**Part 1 - Terjaga**

-GERRARD-

Aku membuka mata. Aku mengernyit saat kenangan mengenai rasa sakit itu kembali terlintas di dalam otakku. Aku mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, membersihkan rongga dadaku dari sensasinya yang tak menyenangkan.

'_Kau tidur, Gee?'_ aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundakku dan mendengan suara pikiran Renesmee—saudara angkatku—terdengar geli saat melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Aku membuka mata lalu menoleh padanya. Dia menyeringai padaku, menampakkan giginya yang tersusun rapi, tetapi tidak beracun seperti punyaku. Aku balas menyeringai, menampakkan gigi taringku yang memang lebih jelas daripada taringnya. Renesmee tertawa hambar.

"Hohoho, jangan lakukan itu di sekolah kalau kau tidak ingin dikira vampir," sindirnya. Kali ini aku yang tertawa.

"Tidak akan. Kau kan tahu aku punya reputasi sebagai 'vampir penyakitan' di sekolah. Sialan kau, Nessie," umpatku kesal.

"Itu ide Alice," Renesmee menunjuk bibinya, Alice, yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Alice hanya nyengir melihatku.

"Mana yang lain?" tanyaku tidak jelas pada siapa. Tetapi Alice yang menjawab lebih dulu.

"Carlisle sedang di rumah sakit, Esme, Rosalie, dan Emmet sedang berburu. Aku tidak melihat Edward dan Bella, mungkin mereka sedang bersama Jacob."

"Berburu?" tanyaku lagi, merasa kesal karena mereka tidak bilang-bilang padaku untuk 'sarapan' bersama.

"Kau kan sudah makan banyak sekali semalam, Gerrard," dengus Renesmee.

"Oh, diamlah, Nessie. Aku kan masih _vampir baru_," aku menekankan kata-kata terakhirku.

"Alice, bisakah kau melihat apakah Gerrard akan menerkam seorang murid—?" Alice menggantungkan pertanyaannya saat melihat ekspresiku,"—atau tidak!" lanjutnya.

Alice berkonsentrasi sesaat untuk melihat sesuatu yang jauh di depan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Berapa persentasinya?"

'_Ayo pergi, Gerrard. Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti ibu-ibu,'_ sindir Renesmee dalam pikirannya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku tidak menahan gerakanku dan mengikutinya keluar.

Sepertinya kami sampai di sekolah terlalu pagi karena aku belum mencium aroma satu manusia pun di sekitar sini. Renesmee sedang mengunci mobil Volvo ayahnya, Edward Cullen, yang dipinjamnya untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Di Forks, mobil-mobil seperti ini sudah tergolong biasa karena sudah berusia 50 tahun lebih—Renesmee tidak mau ayahnya mencampakkan mobil Volvo lamanya dan membelikannya yang baru. Aku menghirup udara pagi Forks yang berembun sambil mengecek apakah sudah ada yang datang selain kami atau belum.

Mataku terpejam, mencoba berkonsentrasi. _Satu!_ tebakku dalam hati. Aku menemukan bau manusia di arah jam tiga, 250 meter di sampingku. Aku mengedikkan kepalaku untuk mencium bau itu lebih jelas. Entah kenapa bau yang satu ini seperti magnet bagi indera penciumanku—aku perlahan melangkah menghampiri aroma yang semakin kuat ini. Aku tidak ingat pernah mencium aroma yang _menarik _seperti ini.

'_Kau mau ke mana, Gee?'_ tiba-tiba Renesmee menarik lenganku, membuyarkan konsentrasiku terhadap aroma itu. Aku melotot menatapnya.

'_Apa?'_ tantangnya.

"Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku, tahu," ujarku dingin. Renesmee menatapku, tersinggung.

'_Oh, maaf kalau begitu, Tuan Taring! Aku tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasimu lagi. Sana, pergilah sarapan!'_ Gadis itu menarik tangannya yang masih memegangku dan mengibaskannya ke arah pepohonan hutan dan berjalan menjauh sambil menghentak-hentak. Aku segera menyusulnya.

"Maaf, Renesmee. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda," kataku cepat-cepat. Renesmee tidak menggubrisku, tetapi dia tetap mengantarkanku sampai ke kelas Bahasa Inggris. Dia duduk di sebelahku sampai bel masuk berbunyi, hanya untuk mengawasiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dia menjagaku terus seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena dia mengetahui kelemahanku, selain itu beberapa manusia di sini senang menggosip. Setiap pagi aku selalu mendengar bisik-bisik mereka seakan-akan mereka berteriak di telingaku.

"Aku bersyukur tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti ayahmu, Nessie. Mendengar mereka saja sudah membuatku muak," bisikku pada Renesmee, begitu pelan sehingga hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Renesmee mendengus.

'_Jangan memuji ayahku lagi, Gerrard. Sekarang dia kan ayahmu juga,' _dia menjawab sindiranku dengan pikirannya.

"Dia lebih cocok jadi teman sepermainanku daripada jadi ayah," aku menahan tawa. Renesmee menghujaniku dengan tatapan mengerikan dan itu artinya aku harus berhenti mengolok-oloknya lagi.

Sejak aku dibawa oleh Edward dari Hanover di malam mengerikan itu, aku sudah menjadi saudara angkatnya dengan menyandang nama 'Cullen' di belakang namaku. Saat itu aku baru saja digigit oleh seorang vampir yang tidak kuketahui namanya yang menyerangku dan adikku di malam ulangtahunku yang ke-17, 50 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku bisa ditangkap oleh vampir gila itu, tetapi saat ituaku dan adikku, Mikey, baru saja pulang dari perayaan ulangtahunku di sebuah cafe. Untung saja orangtuaku tidak ikut pulang bersama kami saat itu, kalau tidak…aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah transformasiku selesai aku sempat bertanya mengenai adikku pada Edward, tetapi dia hanya bilang bahwa adikku dibawa lari oleh vampir itu. Edward sudah berusah mengejar vampir itu, tetapi vampir itu sudah menghilang begitu Edward mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa menyesali Edward karena dia membiarkan adikku dibawa lari oleh vampir itu, tetapi aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dan sisa kehidupanku yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya jika hanya dijalani sendirian.

Edward telah menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan selama 80 tahun pertama seorang vampir baru. Jasper, salah saudara Edward yang pernah menjadi pelatih vampir baru, mengatakan bahwa pada umumnya vampir baru memiliki emosi yang tidak terkontrol, sehingga hal itu terkadang membahayakan eksistensi mereka sendiri. Jasper juga telah menjelaskan bahwa vampir baru juga memiliki keinginan yang lebih besar terhadap darah manusia—apalagi ditambah dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali, membuat mereka lebih sulit mengendalikan diri daripada vampir yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Karena alasan itulah Edward meminta Renesmee untuk mengawasiku selama di sekolah, sehingga apabila aku kehilangan kendali Renesmee bisa menghubungi keluargaku yang lain untuk membantu Renesmee menyadarkanku.

Semua pengorbanan itu semata-mata hanyalah agar keluargaku dan semua vampir di dunia ini—termasuk adikku—terlindungi dari eksekusi keluarga Volturi.

Karena aku sudah mengganti namaku menjadi Gerrard Cullen dan setuju untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, aku berusaha untuk mengikuti gaya hidup mereka, salah satunya adalah dengan hanya memburu hewan. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka rasa darah mereka—rasanya seperti memakan daun mentah. Tetapi hanya itulah caraku untuk menyelamatkan keluarga baruku dan adikku.

_Adikku_. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Selama ini aku ingin sekali pergi mencarinya, tetapi keluargaku tidak mengizinkanku. Aku harus lebih menjalani drama kehidupan manusiaku terlebih dahulu karena aku sudah terlanjur menjadi bagian keluarga mereka. Lagipula aku takut dengan risiko kehilangan pengendalian diriku jika aku mencari adikku seorang diri. Kalau aku sampai kehilangan pengendalianku, maka aku akan kehilangan semuanya—keluarga Cullen, adikku, dan nyawaku.

'_Sudah bel, aku pergi dulu,'_ Renesmee menyentuh pundakku. Aku mengikuti sosoknya sampai menghilang di balik pintu dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan langkah kakinya hingga menghilang alih-alih mendengarkan semua bisik-bisik di kelas ini.

Aku menutup mataku lagi. Drama kehidupanku sudah dimulai kembali.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, yet i have post it in twitter in different plot. But i hope you can enjoy and give me some advice or good critics for my story. I'd love to accept your reviews. :)

And I LOVE VAMPIRES SO MUCH!


	2. Chapter 2  Dahaga

Some of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfict as a dedication to her, one of my favorite author EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**AFTER BREAKING DAWN**

**Part 2 - Dahaga  
**

Dalam kegaduhan kelas aku mendengar langkah berat seseorang dari kejauhan. Mungkin itu Mr. Williams, guru Bahasa Inggris yang akan mengajar di kelasku pagi ini. Perlahan aku menarik napas panjang dan membuka mataku, rasanya masih agak menyakitkan—berada di sekitar manusia seramai ini. Tetapi aku harus bertahan kali ini, tidak ada alasan bagi Edward untuk mengasihaniku lagi tiap kali aku pulang untuk melakukan 'terapi' konyol itu.

"Alasan yang masuk akal, Melanie. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi kali ini," dia menggerutu kesal, tetapi aku tidak mendengar ada seseorang yang berjalan bersamanya. Mungkin dia sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Aku tersenyum samar mendengar nada bicaranya yang aneh; biasanya Mr. Williams selalu tidak pernah terdengar marah seperti ini.

Kelas sudah mulai hening, mungkin Mr. Williams sudah datang. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan kulihat seisi kelas sudah duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing, melipat tangan, dan sebagainya. Aku mendengus menyaksikan tindakan tolol mereka. Berpura-pura patuh untuk mengambil hati guru, sangat mengesankan. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bosan kalau sudah berada di tengah-tengah pelajaran seperti ini. Seharusnya aku sudah berkali-kali lulus SMA menilik dari usia eksistensiku. Tetapi aku selalu 'putus sekolah'—begitu Renesmee menyebutnya—selama 11 kali semenjak aku baru masuk SMA. Nilai-nilaiku memang bagus, tetapi total absensiku bahkan melebihi liburan sekolah sendiri.

Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah tahan berada di tengah-tengah manusia sebanyak ini selama satu jam pelajaran. Monster di suatu tempat di dalam dalam tubuhku selalu bersiaga di luar kalau sudah dalam suasana seperti ini. Dia akan berusaha keluar dari kurungannya sambil meraung-raung dan berkali-kali mencakar-cakarkan kukunya di tenggorokanku, membuatku tercekik hebat setiap kali menarik napas. Edward sudah berkali-kali menyarankanku untuk tidak berada di tempat yang terlalu banyak manusia seperti di sekolah tetapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Edward dan yang lainnya.

Tidak kali ini.

Dan aku mengambil napas sedalam mungkin, memasukkan semua aroma menyakitkan itu ke dalam paru-paruku, otot-otot perutku mengejang membayangkan sedapnya darah manusia-manusia lemah di kelas ini. Rasanya begitu menyiksa, tetapi setelah paru-paruku penuh, aku menyimpan udara itu dan tidak bernapas lagi.

_Yes!_ teriakku dalam hati. Tidak ada pemeriksaan sepertinya kali ini. Aku tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi wajah Edward yang mungkin agak sedikit merasa tersinggung karena aku tidak memerlukan bantuannya lagi. Hampir saja aku meledak tertawa.

Selama lima belas menit yang membosankan aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun—tidak bernapas dan tidak bergerak. Mataku terus terarah ke papan tulis tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang sedang tertulis di sana. Aku mendengar bisikan seseorang dari belakangku yang tidak ku kenal namanya karena aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikan apapun selama ini.

"Ella, aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Cullen dari tadi tidak bernapas. Apa dia sudah mati?" bisiknya pada seseorang bernama Ella.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jamie. Tanya saja sendiri padanya," jawab Ella, kedengarannya tidak peduli. Aku menggerakkan sudut bibirku sedikit, merasa kagum dengan sikap Ella yang sangat berbeda dengan sikap kebanyakan murid di sini yang terlalu ingin tahu tentang misteri yang disimpan keluarga Cullen.

"Biasanya kau tahu segala hal tentang kemisteriusan Forks—oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Bisa diam tidak? Kau menggangguku, Brighton," ucap Ella dingin.

"Mr. Bringhton," tegur Mr. Williams. Anak bernama Jamie itu tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki—sepertinya tergesa-gesa—yang mengarah ke kelas ini. Langkah itu berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kelas, lalu kembali terdengar langkah yang lebih pelan. Aku masih belum mengalihkan tatapanku dari papan tulis di depanku, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang sedang terjadi di kelas ini. Semua orang berbisik-bisik dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hei, Summerstone, lihat si Hernandez. Hari ini bajunya bahkan lebih aneh lagi dari sebelumnya," bisik Jamie Brighton—masih meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Kali ini Ella Summerstone tidak lagi kesal diganggu Jamie; dia bahkan terkikik saat melihat apa yang dimaksudkan Jamie. Aku tidak ikut melihatnya, hanya membayangkan dalam kepalaku jenis pakaian yang bagaimanakah yang 'aneh' menurut mereka. Mendengar cemoohan mereka, kutebak Hernandez itu pasti selera _fashion_-nya payah sekali sehingga mereka berani menyebut gaya pakaiannya 'aneh' jika dibandingkan gaya pakaian mereka yang kasual. Aku mengabaikan mereka, kembali memejamkan mata.

"Mau apa dia di sini?" bisik yang lain, kedengarannya tidak suka.

"_Oh, crap!_ Jangan bilang dia pindah ke kelas ini!" seseorang yang duduk tepat di depanku mengumpat. Jamie dan cowok-cowok lain serentak mengeluarkan dengungan tidak suka. Ella lagi-lagi menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" bisiknya.

"Dia itu," Jamie Brighton sepertinya sedang menunjuk si Hernandez dengan tampang kesal. "merusak pemandangan saja. Kalau dia cantik, sih, tidak apa-apa."

"Yeah, sayangnya dia seperti kutu buku penyakitan," tambah yang lain, kata-katanya sangat kasar. Yang lainnya ikut-ikutan membenarkan dengan mengerang jijik. Keningku sedikit berkerut mendengar kata-kata mereka barusan, seakan-akan merendahkan Hernandez. Perlahan aku mengintip dari balik bulu mataku untuk melihat cewek bernama Hernandez itu.

Dia memang agak kelihatan culun dengan kacamata minusnya dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat membentuk ekor kuda. Pakaiannya—kaus lengan panjang putih gading ditutupi sweater coklat tua bertudung—bahkan tidak tampak aneh padanya. Kecuali, yeah, celana gunung—yang seharusnya dipakai oleh cowok, bukan cewek—dan ransel besar yang isinya entah apa. Namun menurutku mereka semua terlalu berlebihan menilai cewek ini—memangnya apa yang aneh dengan celana gunung dan ransel besar?

Mr. Williams kelihatan ragu saat cewek Hernandez ini menyodorkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti _form_ kepindahan. Kurasa tebakan anak di depanku tadi benar. Dia sedang mengurus kepindahannya ke kelas ini. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara lirih cewek itu memohon pada Mr. Williams. "Izinkan saya pindah ke kelas Anda, _please_. Saya sudah ketinggalan pelajaran banyak sekali."

"_Well_," Mr. Williams lagi-lagi menatapnya, kali ini lebih antara campuran antara simpati dan ragu, "sebenarnya aku tidak suka murid yang terlalu ramai. Tetapi bangku yang tersisa hanya di belakang, di sebelah Mr. Cullen. Apkah kau tidak keberatan, Miss Hernandez?"

Aku mengejang, otot-ototku waspada. Selama ini aku tidak dibiarkan mendekat dengan satu manusia pun kecuali manusia-manusia yang tidak sepenuhnya manusia—misalnya Renesmee dan pacar serigalanya Jacob Black—karena Edward bilang pengendalian diriku belum terlalu kuat. Namun tentu saja keluargaku berspekulasi bahwa aku mengidap penyakit menular sehingga tidak ada seorang pun di kelas ini yang berani duduk sebangku denganku. Bahkan menatapku tepat di mata pun mereka tidak ada yang berani. Pasti karena warna kuning aneh yang terpancar dari iris mataku dan sedikit percikan bakatku—bakat mempengaruhi keputusan mereka agar tidak mendekatiku.

Meskipun belum pernah mencicipi darah manusia, aku tidak bisa juga dibilang menyedihkan. Setidaknya aku bukan vampir biasa dan aku pantas disejajarkan dengan keluarga Cullen lain yang rata-rata punya bakat istimewa.

Aku mendengar cowok-cowok yang duduk tepat di depanku bersiul-siul dan bergumam makin bersemangat. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan kesamaanku dengan cewek Hernandez itu.

"Wow! Kuprediksi mereka pasti bakal cocok! _Freak boy_ dan _freak girl_!" Jamie bersiul ke arah teman sebangkunya yang juga tertawa-tawa meremehkan.

"Kurasa mereka memang jodoh. Lihat saja, sama-sama penyakitan!" Lalu mereka tertawa semakin keras sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Teng, teng, teng, teng, teng, teng, teng, teng," Jamie Brighton menggumamkan mars pernikahan yang kedengaran seperti dengung kematian. Lalu mereka kembali menertawaiku. Perlahan kubuka mataku semakin lebar dan kutatap mereka semua satu persatu, termasuk Ella Summerstone yang malah melongo melihatku menatapnya.

"Kalian semua, cukup mengolok-olok orang seperti itu. Lebih baik kalian benahi tampang kalian sebelum menilai penampilan orang lain," bisikku tajam, cukup tajam untuk didengar oleh mereka berempat. Kulihat tatapan mereka terkunci pada mataku sejenak—kosong seperti orang terhipnotis—lalu kemudian mereka mengangguk. Aku mengedikkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dan mereka semua beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka menuju ke pintu.

"Hei, hei, hei! Mau kemana kalian?" tegur Mr. Williams pada keempat orang itu. Mereka semua memandang Mr. Williams dengan bingung sementara seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan tingkah bodoh mereka. Cewek Hernandez memasang tampang bingung yang agak lucu, membuatku sedikit terhibur. Mereka bertiga serentak menggumamkan "toilet" sementara Mr. Williams menggiring mereka ke bangku masing-masing. Aku menyunggingkan senyum miring ke arah mereka, senyum yang berarti _"rasakan itu"_.

"Harap tenang, Anak-anak. Miss Hernandez, silakan duduk di sebelah Mr. Cullen," pinta Mr. Williams lagi. Ya ampun, aku melupakan bagian ini. Tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku saat Hernandez berjalan ke arahku dengan takut-takut. Kurasakan panas tubuhnya mulai menguar dan menghangatkan udara di sekitarku, membuatku menatap waspada padanya. Kurasakan handphone bergetar-getar di kantong celana jeans-ku tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"_Excuse me_," Hernandez bergumam ke arahku tanpa benar-benar menatap mataku. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa dia tahu bahwa kalau dia sampai menatapku maka nasibnya akan sama seperti ketiga anak yang tadi kupengaruhi. Aku tidak menggubrisnya; mataku masih terus mencari-cari matanya yang sekilas kulihat berwarna hijau tua di tengah cahaya. Sepertinya dia juga bisa merasakan tatapanku yang menancap ke arahnya karena dia masih juga tidak menoleh ke arahku. Dia berusaha menunduk untuk membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut hitam lebatnya yang terjuntai ke samping, berpura-pura mencari buku di dalam tas. Refleks aku menanyainya.

"Apa yang-."

Tapi aku tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku karena serangan itu terlanjur menghantamku, tak tertahankan lagi. Sungguh, tidak pernah aku menghirup aroma setajam aromanya, tidak pernah! Seketika itu juga aku tersedak dan kejang-kejang seperti orang epilepsi. Kudengar beberapa orang berteriak histeris melihatku terjatuh dari bangku dengan rahang mengeras. Aku tidak bisa membuka mata sekarang, tidak jika yang kupikirkan hanya menerkam gadis di sebelahku dan mematahkan lehernya hingga aku bisa meminum darahnya sampai habis.

_Meminum darahnya. Sampai habis._

Kudengar Mr. Williams berteriak-teriak panik di depan kelas. "Cepat panggilkan Renesmee Cullen!"

"Ada apa Mr.—oh tidak, Gee!" kali ini Renesmee sampai di tempatku tepat waktu. Nessie langsung menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar kelas dengan susah payah.

"Gee, ada apa?" Renesmee bertanya dengan nada panik, tetapi aku masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Api itu masih berkobar-kobar di seluruh tubuhku, membuatku terbakar dengan dahaga yang menyakitkan, bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada menghirup aroma seratus manusia biasa di sekelilingku. Oh, bagus sekali, sekarang semuanya jelas! Si Hernandez itu bukan hanya manusia biasa.

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali seperti ini?

* * *

This is my first fanfic, yet i have post it in twitter in different plot. But i hope you can enjoy and give me some advice or good critics for my story. I'd love to accept your reviews. :)

And I LOVE VAMPIRES SO MUCH!


End file.
